leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 April 2014
11:39 booo 11:43 boooooooooooo 11:54 morning peeps 11:55 hoi scrubza 11:56 hm 11:56 to ranked or not to ranked 11:56 hmmm 11:57 ranked 11:57 play Jungle Urgot 11:58 hi felza 11:58 jungle urgot 11:58 the saddest thing 11:58 is that it works 11:59 it's fun 11:59 unless you get counter jungled 11:59 and have no blue 11:59 feral flare OP 11:59 then you're SadLife 11:59 I've went 9/3/5 with poppy jungle yesternight 12:00 TF kep spamming REPORT POPPY FU NOOB KS" in /all 12:00 like 12:00 three or four times 12:00 reason ? about 15 minutes in he tried to TP bot and I got the kill before he finished tp'ing 12:00 pff 12:01 Poppy jungle is fun 12:01 but WHY DID HE EVEN TP >< 12:01 did you FF though? 12:01 FF ? 12:01 oh 12:01 of course 12:01 ah 12:01 it's really that much more damage and sustain 12:01 I never jungled Poppy since FF 12:01 so I wouldn't know how effective it is on her 12:01 one time I got caught out trying to cut through the enemy jungle to get to my team 12:01 without ult 12:02 since her clear is... okay, I tend to gank more anyway 12:02 and even then feral flare was so much sustain that I died so slowly that my team got there 12:02 feral flare+innate I mean 12:05 poppy's kit really feels like it's be more at home in DOTA // 12:05 :/* 12:05 it'd* 12:06 somewhat 12:07 all the hatred on nickelback makes me want to listen to one of their songs somehow 12:08 lol 12:08 I still never got why people hate them so much 12:08 currently listening 12:08 dear lord, is that guy trying to sing ? 12:09 sound a bit like a more rock-ish version of indochine... 12:09 and even indochine doesn't get as much hatred over here 12:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjLF640cmLs 12:19 hm 12:21 http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=41591046 12:21 dang 12:21 I wish that was her design 12:21 though it's not tomboy enough 12:21 * Akali shrug 12:23 Well, it's my birthday. c: 12:24 happy birthday 12:24 happy birthday, Kate 12:24 Thank you. c: 12:24 Still 4/19 in the East Coast. 12:25 In a few hours will be my birthday, US time-wise. 12:26 ah 12:26 weren't you in the PH? 12:27 I traveled back to U.S for the vacation. 12:28 happy birthday 12:32 Thanks. c: 12:32 My actual birthdate is 4/20. 12:33 it's the 4/20 here. 12:34 Oh. K then. 12:34 Not a coincidence I was born the same day as Adolf Hitler, and the day the cannabis consumption is celebrated. 12:35 dood, every birthday has things like that. 12:35 it's not like there hasn't been tons of bad stuff in human history. 12:35 I c. 12:37 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/26th_September just look at mine 12:42 thanks for reminding me 12:43 of? 12:50 er 12:50 uhm 12:52 that it's Easter and I don't have to suffer through 12:52 stuff 12:54 * Akali licks Fei 12:56 what if I would catch your tongue with my lips 12:56 then you can bite it off, I guess 12:58 what if I were to suck on it 12:59 why not, you caught it 12:59 :V 12:59 that would be too much happiness 01:00 how much would I have to pay for it later, I wonder 01:03 nothing, unless I can't taste food anymore 01:03 then I'd probably stuff an onion in your mouth 01:03 for each meal you have 01:03 for the rest of your life 01:04 not quite what I had in mind 01:06 oh? 01:09 do you not feel it sometimes 01:09 when life grants you something beautiful 01:09 this fear 01:10 that you're gonna have to pay for it one day 01:10 does it not make you wonder if it'd be better to just walk away and not experience it 01:10 doesn't happiness make us weak 01:10 vulnerable to pain 01:11 or you know realize that karma does not exist 01:13 hm 01:13 back. 01:14 wub Scrubza 01:14 :3 01:14 why u call me scrubza? 01:15 from whose asshole did you pull the word 'karma' 01:15 no, nevermind 01:15 just 01:15 pretend I'm a butterfly 01:16 hello fei 01:16 hello 01:16 how u do? 01:18 "when life grants you something beautiful 01:18 this fear 01:18 that you're gonna have to pay for it one day " 01:18 that's the definition of karma 01:18 great, Felza 01:18 awesome 01:18 superstition might be funny, but it does not work 01:18 Good intent and good deed contribute to good karma and future happiness, while bad intent and bad deed contribute to bad karma and future suffering.34 01:19 in other words good stuff leads to more good stuff and vice versa 01:19 while I'm saying the exact opposite 01:19 start reading with your eyes 01:19 not your pubic hair 01:49 which client do you use? 01:49 but with this only be an ajax page... 01:50 Pidgin 01:50 ubuntu 12.04 01:50 it just connect to anything at once 01:50 oh interesting 01:50 Sorry... my game start 01:51 no worries 01:51 well, i'm not really sorry hahaha 01:52 mmhm 01:58 good morning/day/afternoon gentlemen. 01:58 whichever time is relevant 02:03 hm 02:03 shawwww 02:03 ? 02:05 gee, call me then blank me >:( 02:06 I love you too 02:09 well 02:09 we all love shaw 02:09 so thats cool 02:10 yay 02:10 i think 02:10 :D 02:12 * Akali slaps Shaw 02:13 :3 02:13 Hello guys 02:14 rude. 02:14 ;-; 02:14 hi oj 02:14 i m ranked 20 now 02:14 finallly 02:15 Nice 02:15 after a n 8 game winstreak 02:16 You can just spam hunter qnd zoo warlock for easy win right? 02:16 well 02:16 i dun even know how to play zoo warlock lol 02:16 i just keep running control warrior 02:16 1 game 02:16 i almost lost 02:16 but 02:16 RNGesus+Brawl 02:16 never fails me 02:16 Lawl 02:17 opponent had 02:17 savvanah + hound master + hound master buffed kodo 02:17 and a iron beak 02:17 i had a silenced ysera 02:17 i was like 02:17 well 02:17 Zoo warlock perfect first turn hand going seconf with two flame imp and a dire wopf 02:17 this is over 02:17 since i have 5 hp left 02:17 used slam 02:17 gets brawl 02:17 and i m like 02:18 FUCK YEAH LETS GO 02:18 after brawl 02:18 my ysera lives 02:18 i was about to start break dancing 02:19 I been spamming hunger and shama 02:23 oh 02:23 Shaman is very bad again control warrior 02:19 I been spamming hunger and shama 02:23 oh 02:23 Shaman is very bad again control warrior 02:24 Since imhave more removal than minion 02:24 mhm 02:35 ): 02:53 Any suggestion on earning IP quick without getting boosts? ARAM? 02:56 First win bonus 02:56 :| 02:56 Thanks. 02:57 Well, if you already have your First Win bonus? 02:59 Gold IV 02:59 meh. 02:59 Your division? 02:59 yes 02:59 just finished my last seeding game 02:59 At least it's a division. 03:02 im not happy with it 03:03 cant say that all of the games i lost in were carriable 03:03 are you ever happy with anything 03:03 highly improbably 03:03 improbable* 03:04 lower standards, play again 03:05 shaw, iak, LoL 03:05 too bad 03:05 in ranked 03:05 I shall do a solo then 03:05 wait me if you finish before me 03:05 (since I doubt that iak will agree to duo with me) 03:06 SAY WHAT 03:06 You talkin' shit bout me, Romano? 03:06 it goes both ways, yes :3 03:06 that's not his name 03:07 it's not 03:07 Don't doubt I will agree 03:07 Know that I will not agree to a duo with you 03:07 THERE IS NO DOUBT HERE. 03:07 well, y'know, y'can never be sure 03:07 Fight fight fight! 03:08 there's still an offchance that you became smarter overnight or something 03:11 lol 03:12 we have our own dedicated League 03:12 Vi's Summoners Gold IV 03:13 kbrb in game 03:18 welp 03:18 just bought yorick, which I'm going to play against a xin top 03:23 Yorick the counter 03:33 my modem chose its sweet time to go red oval of death >< 03:45 Here's the birthday girl! c: 03:48 happy birthday 03:48 happy you're one year closer to death day 03:49 hm 04:02 Thanks~! 04:16 back. 04:26 ): 04:31 hm 04:38 hi 04:44 derpiderpi 04:45 Steam has problems 04:48 BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD 04:48 *ahem* 04:48 i dont know what came over me there 04:49 you want to eat black pudding 04:49 hi shaw 04:49 that's what 04:49 nty 04:49 but 04:49 but 04:49 Tzeentch 04:49 is way bettur 04:49 nurgle > all 04:49 oh hai shaw 04:50 let me guess, felza is gonna says that slaneesh is better in 3...2...1... 04:50 well, personally i prefer nurgle, actually 04:50 ??? 04:50 so do I 04:50 blood for the blood god is just more memetic :P 04:50 let's make out 04:50 hi oj 04:50 Allo 04:50 u guys should go get a room 04:50 Khorne flakes pls 04:51 Shaw and psy? 04:51 implying i'm returning the affectations ¬_¬ 04:51 affection does not need to be returned, but enforced 04:51 kiss? 04:51 kiss? 04:51 kiss? 04:51 :3 04:51 gtfo 04:51 Shaw is a tsundere 04:51 http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=42974782 04:51 ^ 04:51 I AM NOT A TSUNDERE 04:52 OR ARE YOU? 04:52 yeah 04:52 Shaw is Deredere 04:52 Shawdere 04:52 That what a retsundere will said 04:52 Hahha 04:52 hmm 04:52 or someone who is not tsundere at all 04:52 hahha 04:52 if shaw was s yandere, that would be more to my taste 04:52 mmm :/ 04:52 Psy senpai please notice shaw 04:53 ._. 04:53 you guys are meannnn :P 04:53 Felza wants a man to cut him 04:53 (Draven) : Ohhh, babeh~ 04:53 Hurt fetish? 04:53 masochism 04:53 that's called masochism 04:54 Ah ok 04:54 ha, that reminds me of that part in freaks squeele 04:54 don't worry shaw, I'm pretty sure psy is fine with tsunderes 04:54 and of course so do i 04:54 where the heros get thrown into a masochists' personal hell 04:54 A love triangle? 04:54 and 04:54 the devil, who is with them 04:54 gets freaked out 04:54 ...wimp devil 04:55 no, no, I won't take shaw away from psyku 04:55 psyku is the priority here 04:55 A brospect 04:55 but then what about mineko 04:55 but i'm not a tsundere! 04:55 i merely have some minor mood swings! 04:56 brb in game 04:56 well, shaw 04:57 :V 04:57 do you punch and hurt people you love "BECUAZA I LURV U" ? 04:57 if not, you're not a tsundere 04:57 Well now to finish up log horizon 04:57 conjugal violence : it's fine if a manga girl does it ! ;D 04:58 conjugate violence 04:58 Log horizon>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>sao 04:58 I think that all "tsunderes" have a procurative munchausen syndrome or something 04:58 no idea what the english name is 04:59 it's when you try to prove your love to someone by trying to hurt or kill them in painful ways 04:59 :V 04:59 * Akali rolls over 04:59 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C3%BCnchausen_syndrome_by_proxy 04:59 that would be yandere 04:59 well not the exact same 04:59 but a variation 04:59 no, felza, honestly, tsundere too. 05:00 dere dere~~ 05:00 tsundere, is more of a unwilling to admit to their emotions in various scenarios 05:00 where's Rin 05:00 or Dom 05:00 damnit 05:00 yeah, because as we all know people are entirely defined by their romantic relationships 05:00 lonely 05:01 "I do not exist besides caring for the main character" 05:01 they are not defined by their romantic relationship, but their personality do define how they will act in a romantic relationship 05:02 nah 05:02 that's actually an enormous flaw of all "romance mangas" 05:03 they have only a few predetermined setups 05:03 western literature adopted the same ones since they're popular and effective 05:03 but they're repetitive and holy shit is everyone messed up in them when you think about it 05:04 I had a diagram but I can't find it... 05:04 speaking large over-arching ideas does not solidify your points, psyku 05:05 I'm trying to find the diagram that exemplifies this thank you 05:05 if you can prove that tsunderes find happiness in harming their loved ones 05:05 that's yandere 05:05 ... 05:05 tsundere is just 05:05 contradicting yourself 05:05 ...no 05:05 LET ME 05:05 FINISH 05:06 MY FUCKING SENTENCES 05:06 will you 05:06 (fp) 05:06 tsundere is just characters with incredibly messed up actions and reactions that are presented as sane 05:06 oh noes 05:06 OH NOES 05:08 sigh.. 05:08 nvm 05:08 do you even understnad what tsun and dere means separately in its original language? 05:08 they don't "find happiness in harmign their loved ones", that's not what I said 05:08 tsun tsun~~ 05:09 Psykolog 05:09 do you punch and hurt people you love "BECUAZA I LURV U" ? 05:09 if not, you're not a tsundere 05:09 ^ you said that yourself 05:09 ... 05:09 and then when i said, thats a yandere 05:09 stop misunderstanding things on purpose 05:09 you said its a tsundere thing 05:09 thank you 05:09 .. 05:09 felza... 05:10 that sentence meant that a tsundere character is shown having extremely abnormal reactions to stimuli/events and a messed up perception of reality 05:10 "I will stalk that person to prove my love to him/her" 05:10 etc 05:10 psyku, tsun and dere has a meaning and together they make the tsundere personality. and since you do not understnad what neither terms mean 05:10 there is i see no point in continuing this argument 05:10 ... 05:11 that's not the point... 05:11 the point is that the "tsundere" personality is not, unlike what's shown wherever it's used, "normal" 05:11 or "acceptable" 05:12 it's mental illness 05:12 and I don't mean the cute kind that makes you awkward in public 05:12 I mean the dangerous kind 05:12 that is the point, because your definition is a broad definition using generalization and accepting actions that are naturally exaggerated in an animated video to be what a tsundere would actually do in reality. 05:12 if you are talking about the degree 05:12 ... 05:12 that's not, but eh 05:13 yandere is the extremes of tsundere 05:13 a tsundere would not EXIST in reality 05:13 thats quite the joke and proves that you do not in anyway understand what "tsundere" means 05:13 brb in game. 05:13 sigh 05:14 tsun + ami ? 05:14 = tsunami? 05:14 "a character who acts haughty, distant and cruel but is shown as warming up and showing affection as the story progresses" 05:14 that's a tsundere 05:14 not me saying it, it's wikipedia 05:14 french one translated by me but eh 05:14 close enough 05:14 aaaaaaand he left 05:14 all because I'm hitting on his fetish 05:16 how is a whole world of stories whose premise is "stalking people makes them fall in love with you" and "if someone says no, they actually mean yes" be fine 05:17 last time something similar happened in was in the 19th century and we got a whole generation of idiots 05:17 thank you romantism for wasting it all 05:17 hopefully that means that it'll follow the same evolutionary pattern as romantism did, though I doubt it 05:18 (romantism got wrecked by scientism which in turn got wrecked by RAWK'N'RALL" 05:18 )* 05:19 also, I see that teh has stopped dc'ing all the time 05:20 oh look felza is back 05:20 dead, rather 05:20 w8ing for the death timer 05:20 which means i'll be gone in 5 sec 05:20 you died already ? 05:20 lv1 invade ? 05:21 nah 05:21 its URF 05:21 oh okay 05:21 URF is gone here 05:22 still on for a few more days on NA 05:25 okay I'm on taric support 05:25 let's do dis 05:27 hoihoi 05:27 so late 05:27 ohai everyone except Psy 05:28 Also, happy Easter 05:28 hi 05:29 and if you don't celebrate Easter wherever you're from well then I don't care about you 05:29 <3 05:30 it's easter? 05:30 no wonder my dad was demanding he make a buffet dinner... 05:31 the day of the respawn 05:31 It's also my birthday today. 05:31 huh 05:31 apparently 05:32 LeBlanc's passive clone is effected by Homeguard 05:32 Oh, my chat died 05:32 yeah, chats do that alot 05:32 I thought I just killed chat with my I don't care about you comment, made me all self-conscious 05:33 :< 05:33 * Ahri-chan cries and runs away. 05:35 Look what you just did 05:36 i dont know what hte cultural ramifications for an androgynous being to make a lady cry 05:36 are 05:36 lel 05:36 Well, I hope it involves something public 05:36 actually 05:36 that sentence was awful 05:36 lemme reword 05:36 I don't know what the cultural consequences for an androgynous being who made a lady cry are. 05:36 better 05:37 actually, stick that 'are' after consequences 05:37 it sounds better that way 05:41 Talon on URF 05:41 tbh 05:41 is amazing 05:42 Q makes u a tower wrecking monster 05:42 E makes sure u a soraka's E on steroids 05:42 W gives you a certain degree of ranged farming ability to make sure u get to level 6 05:42 post 6 ur ult comes up so often is terrifying 05:47 wb oj 05:49 good night/day everyone 05:49 why the "hi everyone except psy" 05:50 honestly 05:50 what the hell did I DO 05:50 what's this you say ? nothing ? 05:50 YES IT IS 05:51 huh 05:51 hi Romano 05:51 thanks. 05:52 What 05:52 my chat died 05:52 so, hello again, everyone but psy 05:52 he accepted his new name 05:52 :3 05:52 I haven't 05:52 but I'll take any hi I can get 05:52 new name? 05:52 Romano? 05:52 since apparently I am a subhuman who doesn't even deserve greets 05:52 explanation? 05:53 oh no, wait, it's neon who's a subhuman 05:53 how silly of me 05:53 Oh Psy, I just say this because I want to give you an extra special hello 05:53 yeah right 05:53 one that I wouldn't just waste if you weren't around 05:54 "hi you fat whore" something like that ? 05:54 pfft, I would never think of you as fat 05:54 if anything you're the opposite, I think of you as unhealthily skinny 05:54 no food for you, troll 05:54 too busy making a tankraka rune page 05:55 now, whore, hmm 05:55 maybe 05:55 like, crackwhore-esque 05:56 now, which quints 05:56 flat health? 05:56 armor? 06:27 won a 4v5. 06:27 i feel... 06:27 ... happy. 06:29 pfff 06:29 really? 06:30 you were pretty much 4v3 or 4v2.5, judging by how the enemy team played 06:31 lol 06:31 still technically a 4v5 06:31 ;) 06:31 also, i got 4 deats 06:31 and more kills than their vayne 06:32 kinda funny 06:32 *shrug* 06:33 need a break from that 06:35 intersting 06:36 my chat pages only show 4 people 06:36 anywhat 06:36 apparently there's a korean player called "Ajani" 06:36 and? 06:36 sadly he's a support 06:36 and? 06:37 that was a crash 06:37 what...? 06:38 did the chat crash 06:38 test 06:39 ._. 06:40 lemme guess 06:40 it didn't crash 06:41 no 06:41 no it didn't 06:41 so it was just me 06:41 balls 06:46 cake 06:48 boo 06:55 back 06:55 grag supp iffy 06:56 was against a varus/nid lane with twitch as my partner 06:56 well, at least you had sustain 06:57 can't imagine twitch had a lot of fun with that poke though 06:59 The threat of my body slam into twitch slow+E kept nid under control 06:59 3/8/19 soraka defeat 07:00 aright 07:00 this chat doesn't like me 07:00 VEH 07:00 I think it's just this time of day 07:00 neigh? 07:01 I AM STARVED FOR EXAGERATED DEMONSTRATIONS OF FRIENDSHIP 07:01 my scores basically haven't changed from season three lol 07:01 do it now. 07:01 my chat always dies a lot around this time 07:01 4/4/15 avg for nauti 07:01 uh 07:01 http://www.equestriadaily.com/ 07:01 actually, 3/4/15 07:01 also 07:02 and 2/4/14 for thresh 07:02 i can't see the border between friendship and affection 07:02 huh 07:02 wha 07:02 there is one ? 07:03 there's difference between 07:03 i love you 07:03 and i love you 07:03 frankly, i don't see it 07:04 friendships is saying 'i love you'? 07:04 if you're close enough 07:04 I have lots of friends who say ilu 07:04 look, i'm one to know friendship 07:04 it's magic 07:04 closest i can imagine friends getting while still remaining just friends is loving like a brother or sister 07:05 i think affection is a step up from that though 07:05 not really 07:05 that's familial bond 07:05 there's a single border between friendship and love 07:05 and it's sec 07:05 sex* 07:06 yeah 07:06 that's why i don't get it 07:06 if it goes up to sex, it's love, else it's friendship 07:06 applies to everything 07:06 even REALLY close stuff 07:06 I mean sex globally of course 07:06 globally 07:06 one can love without sex >:/ 07:06 like going all slurp slurp is sex already even if it's not intercourse 07:07 no, it's not that 07:07 then it's care, shaw 07:07 not love 07:07 it's the fact on whether or not it's consensual 07:07 if it's not, then it's lust 07:07 desire to have sex without care = lust 07:07 aaand avira blocked chrome 07:07 desire to be close to without lust = care 07:07 care AND lust = love 07:08 look, if it's difficult for you 07:08 i can simplify it 07:08 if you do it and you want a baby, then it's care 07:08 if you don't care, it's love 07:08 if you don't want a baby, it's lust 07:08 good afternoon 07:08 you fail at etymology forever 07:08 hi mineko 07:08 hey 07:09 I'd leave now minko 07:09 mineko* 07:09 don't get trapped in this convo 07:09 :V 07:09 taking a break from artwork 07:10 you draw all the time 07:10 joke's on you 07:10 procrastinate a bit 07:10 I have this sense of everything crumbling down 07:10 you work too much 07:10 you really have a lot of episodes 07:10 take a break and have fun 07:10 since I managed to ridiculously smudge one of the frames 07:10 here or IRL 07:10 lemme scan this 07:11 also water monotype is hard 07:11 back. 07:11 because 07:11 there's just TOO MUCH CHOICE 07:11 you'd have more trouble with flying monotype 07:11 actually... 07:12 flying is among the golden trinity of monotypes 07:12 ice monotype 07:12 and it has like, ONE viable teamcomp 07:12 get an avalugg 07:12 physical tank 07:12 that thing looks like an aircraft carrier 07:12 what thing 07:12 avalugg 07:13 aircraft carrier 07:13 you can open an ice rink up there 07:13 looks more like a table to me 07:13 http://eyepatch.fireball20xl.com/thisserious/img/comic/56.png 07:14 wait 07:14 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130811002148/animalcrossing/images/6/65/Ice_Table.png avalugg 07:14 how big is an avalugg 07:14 bulbapedia it 07:14 though sprites tell me that weezing is VERY small 07:14 http://imgur.com/qqrrzwO this is how I'm feeling right now, looking at the massive smudge 07:15 much cold sweat 07:16 imgurr : the simple 404 page 07:16 gur* 07:16 /o/ 07:16 hang on 07:18 http://i.imgur.com/YBqFMQl.jpg 07:18 http://imgur.com/uG0mwuY aaaaaand this is the smudge I'm talking about 07:18 ehciehce 07:18 oi 07:18 Neker 07:19 yes? 07:20 hoi 07:20 funny how even with this way better internet connection I'm having issues connecting to this chat 07:21 mineko 07:21 it's fine everywhere else 07:21 second link also gives 404 07:21 http://i.imgur.com/D0lLWAZ.jpg try again 07:22 why is portraying someone nodding or shaking her head so difficult 07:22 ngah 07:22 dark elf tristana 07:23 mineko, if you're starting to make smudges, insisting won't make it better 07:23 you'll just keep on doing errors because you want to get too much done at a time 07:23 take a pause, look at funny vids 07:23 I am already taking a break 07:24 the style is so way off on the 6th sprite I noticed that I got overworked on the 5th 07:24 don't think about drawing 07:24 yer on break 07:24 no work now 07:24 no worky worky 07:25 iak 07:25 let us ranked 07:25 I think he's already in ranked in EUW with shaw 07:25 hm? when? 07:25 nope 07:25 like now 07:25 k 07:25 i'm not on lol atm 07:26 fapping ? 07:26 busy looking up pokemon XD Gale of Darkness NPCs. 07:26 what 07:26 why for 07:26 i did not realise chobin actually existed outside of fanfics 07:26 :P 07:26 why, what for* 07:26 I really don't like the gamecube storylines at all 07:27 concept of dark and shadow pokemon is rather silly in my opinion 07:27 I had that enormous boner for the male protagonist of colosseum's coat when I was a kid. 07:27 too bad I didn't have a gamecube 07:28 then I looked at it again years later 07:28 you'd hate brave new world, then ;D 07:28 and it looked way less cool 07:28 which means that I now have a cool-looking coat concept in my mind that I can't draw because incompetent 07:28 yay ~ 07:29 why, it's almost as absurd as megaevolutions 07:29 oh wait... 07:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtUpGDVhU5g megaevolving warriors of China 07:31 echo 07:31 echo 07:31 balls 07:31 hm 07:32 hey veh 07:32 hm 07:32 organizing unmentionables 07:32 it's hard to give a damn but i must 07:32 so 07:33 lol where 07:33 what where 07:34 bbl, going yas against a teemo top 07:34 notlookingforwardtoit 07:34 why would you yasuo top 07:35 ik 07:35 iak 07:35 where are you 07:36 well 07:36 asdfghjkl; 07:37 what are you are doing 07:37 y'all* 07:37 trying to get 07:37 League to work 07:37 sigh 07:37 ouch 07:37 all i won today was a provisonal 07:38 http://i.imgur.com/hktDbbd.jpg still think the colour's awkward 07:38 I'm busy feeling hated and playing blood bowl 07:39 you know blood bowl 2 is almost out 07:39 ^ 07:39 so ? 07:39 all the better tiem to train 07:39 time* 07:40 idunno 07:40 veh waht to play? 07:40 it's not going to be what madden 999 to madden 998 is it 07:41 want* 07:41 hopefully not 07:41 no idea 07:41 I hope it overhauls the existing teams and adds new ones 07:41 i'm still bad at anything that's not skaven 07:41 maybe update to current cannon 07:41 it's still blood bowl 07:41 trying underworld right now 07:41 getting murdered by amazons 07:41 it's not like the lizardmen would carry Slann into the field 07:42 aaaaaaand fireball did nothing 07:43 you're that low on the cash department 07:43 just use lightning bolt 07:44 i stopped using wizards and started spending my cash on extra rerolls 07:44 I confused my throwers with my blitzers 07:44 oh come on 07:45 they're like the sun and the moon 07:46 blah, losing too hard 07:46 trying every team a lil' bit now 07:46 eho 07:46 vampires are seriously underwhelming 07:46 yes ? 07:46 nuthin 07:47 Psy. 07:47 vampires 07:47 is hard 07:47 the vampires themselves are amazing units 07:47 but roll one and you're screwed 07:47 time to try werewolves 07:47 yes dragon ? 07:48 his brother is no dragon 07:48 is it his real brother 07:49 blah, relances cost 70 000 and I have 60 000 left after buying the players 07:49 he could be adopted 07:49 shouldn't have bought that extra zombie "just in case" 07:49 relance 07:49 reroll? 07:50 yes 07:50 hmmm 07:50 should I choose to fight vampires or khemri 07:50 I did it. 07:50 good I guess 07:50 do i want to know wha 07:50 t 07:51 fight the vampires 07:51 chances are they only have like, 3 vampires 07:51 and the thralls are weak 07:51 No. It would probably annoy you to no end. 07:52 tell us nonetheless 07:52 how do I setup 07:52 also your avatar is like a cross between a dragon and a poro 07:52 It's a Zergling 07:52 i don't see it 07:53 also, setup 07:53 Carbot Animations. 07:53 just cover your field 07:53 should be easy enough 07:53 flesh golems in the frontline, zombies everywhere, wolves and skeletons ready to fight 07:53 wolves are your scorers 07:53 and 07:54 4 vampires 07:54 ehh 07:54 not too bad 07:54 wait 07:54 you don't have any wights? 07:55 skeletons 07:55 = wights 07:55 I play in french 07:55 also, shouldn't ghouls 07:55 oh 07:55 be the scorers 07:55 what with having dodge 07:55 I'm caged anyway 07:55 look at the wolves' coverage 07:55 but I always think I'm doing it wrong 07:55 they run hella far 07:56 if you want the ghouls to be the scorers 07:56 make the wolves blitzers 07:56 they have frenzy anyways 07:57 Psssyk 07:57 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/oumonotype-111779664 07:57 brb 07:57 hello Rin 07:57 he's playing amefuto 07:58 got the ball on a ghoul 07:58 blood : I'm yours in fifteen minutes 07:58 make a cage 07:58 an X 07:58 not an O 07:59 I got the ball stolen anyway 08:00 by vampires? 08:00 Psyk, can't play atm. 08:00 in a call <_< 08:00 Rinrin 08:00 slap Mineko for me 08:01 echo 08:01 you're still here 08:02 I see no rinrin 08:02 she's here 08:02 well, was 08:02 she's on the phone now 08:03 * Bloodstrider slaps mineko 08:04 :D 08:04 why? 08:04 I feel like making 08:04 a crit page 08:04 hmm 08:05 hey Bryght 08:05 hello. I slept the whole day. blerh 08:05 I only slept for 4 hours 08:06 =A= 08:06 that cant be healthy 08:06 i slept like, 2 08:06 blah 08:06 halftime right as I was about to score 08:06 i forced myself to watch LCS 08:06 hopefully all my knocked out players wake up for second halftime 08:07 you're against thralls 08:07 aaaaaand none did 08:07 how the hell are you knocked out 08:07 vampires 08:07 no 1 rolls? 08:08 is it just me 08:08 maybe 08:08 or does SEA server use a different font 08:09 how do I break a cage 08:09 stack another player on it's weakest link 08:09 and just hit it 08:10 or you can blitz 08:11 hrm 08:12 i can get one vehicle on champions online 08:12 blaaaaah 08:12 hover tank, aircraft, or hover bike? 08:12 the ONE thing I need to break the line 08:12 and guess what 08:12 my only option is attacker down 08:12 reroll? 08:12 I'm so very bad at this game 08:12 used reroll to prevent them from scoring earlier 08:13 tzeentch has been watching invader zim 08:13 he's even more random 08:13 h, 08:13 hm 08:13 veh do you to play some league? 08:14 THEY WILL NEVER TAKE, OUR SHEEEEENDOM. 08:14 blah 08:14 you mean do i want to play some league 08:14 giving up for now 08:14 i'm on my laptop, so i can't 08:14 do you want to play with me? 08:14 ah ok 08:14 Hell no. It's 1 AM. 08:15 check again tuesday 08:15 weak 08:15 it's only 8pm 08:15 Not in my part of 'Murica. 08:15 i gotta study 08:15 tomorrow's my entrance exam 08:16 ah ok 08:16 cross my heart and hope to fly 08:16 Spam hard, Veh. 08:16 http://play.pokemonshowdown.com/battle-oumonotype-111782717 watch me die 08:16 Spam hard. 08:16 ha scrub 08:18 azri want to play league with me? 08:18 where the hell... 08:18 no. 08:18 I'd sooner duo queue with Psy than you 08:19 ok ;-; 08:19 i guarantee you butters is not the worst person i could duo with 08:19 remember that i had a jungler with all scaling runes 08:20 yeah, but that's your list of whoever you queue up with 08:20 so it doesn't apply to me 08:20 i'm just saying 08:20 welp time to enter the land of soloque 08:21 i've played with a lot of trash 08:21 so have I 08:21 butters is not the worst is he 08:21 I merely don't want to play with a person who is known for deliberately pissing me off when I have temperament issues 08:22 so it's a preemptive measure 08:22 he's not the worst as a player, but the worst person to play with for me 08:22 good point 08:22 what, does he cry easy 08:23 and the delivery 08:23 still isn't here... 08:23 * Akali groan 08:25 I didn't know that sacred sword ignored stat changes 08:25 kinda stupid to have sent my simple bibarel there 08:26 Silly boy. 08:26 ? 08:26 boy 08:26 watching your link now 08:26 wb Rin 08:26 ooooh 08:26 Mine ? my bug team is terrible. 08:26 bugs :D 08:27 buggy 08:27 Thank you felza. 08:27 link it 08:27 Rin has been disabled due to bugs.. 08:28 wanna battle me ? 08:28 I'll use a team you haven't seen yet 08:28 which suck, incidentally 08:28 hm. 08:28 i suppose i have time for one. 08:28 link it 08:28 http://play.pokemonshowdown.com/battle-oumonotype-111784556 08:29 brb ingaem 08:32 (skarner) : Rin has been disabled due to a bug 08:33 (Kha'Zix) : ZixZixZix 08:33 well 08:33 I m just here i 08:34 Khanub'Zix. 08:34 in the shadows 08:38 oh god 08:38 that was, the stupidest crit 08:38 yes 08:38 that won the game 08:38 crit on kyurem ? mostly useless 08:38 Mamoswine completely did. 08:38 crit on mamoswine ? yes please 08:38 stone edge DOES have extra crit chance 08:38 mhm 08:38 ^ 08:38 i was like "please please please crrit" 08:38 Rin plays showdow TIL 08:38 fite me, rin 08:39 Later shaw. 08:39 can I watches 08:39 lame 08:39 I was so hyped about getting +4 def on shuckle :( 08:39 fite me, azri 08:39 I no play 08:39 also 08:39 waiting for pizza 08:39 ._. 08:39 bleh 08:39 you can eat pizza and play! 08:39 I'm waiting for it's arrival 08:39 dungus 08:39 shaw 08:39 pokemon, turn based.? 08:40 fite me 08:40 also mamoswine is scary 08:40 but fighting you is boring 08:40 don't worry shaw 08:40 you know all the cheese tactics 08:40 I won't use shuckle 08:40 I swear 08:40 freeze dry mamoswine 08:40 oh come on, don't tell me you're STILL angry about the subdisable gengar :( 08:41 try walling me with water types, JUST TRY 08:41 cheese tactics 08:41 if you didnt use those you'd use something else 08:41 try the prankster swagwave team 08:41 that's banned 08:41 did it? 08:41 swagger at least 08:42 afaik 08:42 aw thats sad 08:42 I ran it against my friend who ran a full uber team against me 08:42 hilarious. 08:42 shaw is still angry 08:42 because I swept him with subdisable gengar 08:43 yes 08:43 oh 08:43 lol 08:43 don't worry, the hax gods had their revenge 08:43 i wonder how thats considered cheesey but okay. 08:43 I simply could NOT get a single hax on serene grace togekiss after that 08:44 it was vs a team of steel types with awful type coverage 08:44 honestly though 08:44 see 08:45 you'd probably have lost anyway 08:45 wait, steel team? 08:45 well 08:45 tbh 08:45 since you had let me baton pass it two or three quiver dances 08:45 i dun see how subdisable gengar is cheesy 08:45 we play in monotype, bryght 08:45 oh ok 08:45 its not like its a rare and niche usage 08:45 do i need to call it abuse cases, then? 08:45 infact its really effective and used quite often 08:46 I like cheesy stuff 08:46 competitive pokemon is defined by its abuse cases 08:46 why else would I run venomoth 08:46 and bibarel 08:46 there's a reason i never went heavily into it beyond casual matchmaking 08:46 Every Ubermon = abuse case 08:46 I try to use the least legendaries possible, though 08:46 well, I made an exception for keldeo because it's cute 08:46 I feel like kicking kyurem out. 08:46 but that rock team ? replace archeops with terrakion and it's instantly better 08:46 i assume rin is running OU 08:47 blood : either that or make it a physical attacker 08:47 Felza, OU monotype ice. 08:47 ok 08:47 monotype eh 08:47 not a big fan of that 08:47 i like my NU late game sweeper 08:47 plus flying gem is unreleased 08:47 so you don't even have a good flying stab 08:48 (I run outrage instead until the gems get released) 08:48 (on the plus side it makes dragon teams cry) 08:49 @psyk 08:49 that's me 08:49 Kyurem B has an abysmal movepool 08:49 yes 08:49 it's its main flaw 08:49 Fusion bolt / Outrage / Stone edge are the only good physical moves. 08:50 it doesn't even learn ice punch 08:50 shaw 08:50 kyurem B and W are both uber iirc 08:50 wanna battle my ice team ? 08:50 iirc that is 08:51 did they drop to OU? 08:51 no, kyurem B is UU 08:51 well was when I last checked 08:51 no 08:51 fairy team* 08:51 I mean fairy team 08:51 it has no cheese 08:51 except for a togekiss that I can't keep alive 08:53 no 08:54 coward 08:54 Shaw, i'm up for one game if you want. 08:54 k 08:55 why her and not me 08:55 Her ? 08:55 talking to shaw 08:55 ah 08:55 because fighting you is boring 08:55 you're boring 08:55 link the battle at least 08:55 no point playing if you can't win 08:55 shaw 08:55 you realize I don't netdeck my teams, right 08:56 oh well 08:56 i dont even know what that is 08:56 I guess that just means that you think I'm good 08:56 So, shaw, play ? 08:57 http://play.pokemonshowdown.com/battle-oumonotype-111788325 08:57 ^ psyk 09:07 someone should cuddle shaw 09:07 he must be 09:07 so very sad 09:07 right now 09:07 lawl 09:07 :> thickums 09:07 eh 09:07 shaw duel 09:07 is so bulky 09:07 me 09:07 better than your silly abuse tactics 09:07 i cant 09:07 i dont play yugioh 09:07 how is subdisable abuse 09:08 srsly 09:08 contrary superpower is abuse 09:08 ... 09:08 no ? 09:08 it was the REASON 09:08 ofc its abuse 09:08 shuckle was given contrary 09:08 shuckle was given contrary so it could do this 09:08 let me a team rly quick 09:08 what does shuckle have to do with it 09:09 I imagine in hackmons though 09:09 shuckle with power trick, sash, and aqua jet 09:09 no 09:09 oh well. 09:09 power trick, sturdy, choice band and aqua jet 09:11 gonna groceries 09:11 you guys have fun 09:11 bbl 09:11 lunch 09:11 bbl 09:13 blah 09:13 I HATE shaving 09:13 one of these days I'm just gonna steal my sister's wax 09:14 do you have to shave? why not trim 09:14 wait, fuck... 09:14 we're sunday... 09:14 no groceries for me 09:14 COME THE FUCK ON 09:14 I was hyped 09:15 I was gonna go easter pie 09:15 do* 09:15 bryght : you obviously don't have my facial hair 09:15 it grows this way : 09:15 ofcnot 09:15 mustache NOPE 09:15 chin NOPE 09:16 sideburns SO MUCH IT'S ACTUAL HAIR 09:16 cheeks LOTS 09:16 neck LOTS 09:16 doesn't look good 09:16 so I shave 09:17 On the other hand, mine is: moustache oh so light; chin oh so light. 09:17 I blame my caucasian ancestry 09:18 the only reason I'd trim mine is because it gets annoying. 09:18 meanwhile my chest only has very little hair, but it's stranded everywhere on it and it grows very long very fast 09:18 does anyone here 09:18 anyone else I mean 09:18 have to shave his EFFIN CHEST 09:18 with a RAZOR 09:18 trying to dodge the NIPPLES 09:19 < 01:05 is this a problem for you? 01:06 Yes. I have to write "items to ignore" from this script :< 01:06 Unless you want me to include all items that I can obtain from the JSON. 01:06 and that includes all tiers of all 4 bonetooths 01:07 i dont know what you want or what you're trying to accomplish :P 01:07 Head of Kha'Zix is named "Bonetooth Necklace", btw. 01:07 automatically make User:BryghtShadow/items is what I'm trying to achieve 01:08 will later resemble this. 01:08 no, that's HOW you're trying to do it 01:08 obviously you must be trying to fulfil some wiki goal by writing that script no? 01:09 yeah, to make a navbox. 01:10 hm 01:10 i wouldnt know where to put it in the current navbox 01:10 i dont know how you're structuring the new one 01:10 is_tier1 = lambda x: ( tier1(x) and not consumable(x) and not relic(x) and not championspecific(x) and not enchantment(x) ) 01:10 ._. 01:11 /me's mind draws a blank. 01:11 gr 01:11 * Shaw Fujikawa 's mind draws a blank 01:11 better 01:12 i mean it seems fair to include it since it is in the game files 01:12 we have a bunch of dummied out content mentioned in articles 01:12 Yeah, but you can't get the old biscuit any more..? because they reworked it 01:12 there is a section for removed items, no? 01:13 i dont get why they had to make a new biscuit as opposed to patching the old one 01:13 Yeah, but JSON has no indication that it's removed. I assumed if it's not in the file, it's gone 01:13 http://ddragon.leagueoflegends.com/cdn/4.5.4/data/en_US/item.json whoever maintains these files needs to check.. 01:14 they also erroneously say Seraph (3040) can be bought on CS. 01:14 rito pls? :P 01:15 http://www.lolking.net/summoner/oce/623254#matches/39610162 This is my test game on CS. 01:15 http://cdn.brawlinthefamily.keenspot.com/comics/2014-04-18-560.png 01:15 3048 is the version that can be bought on CS. Same stats as 3040, but doesn't mean it's the "same" item. 01:16 pingling ling 01:16 http://i.imgur.com/YBqFMQl.jpg 01:17 mineko, I'm gonna sleep soon-ish 01:17 wanna 'kemon while I still stand 01:18 nighty 01:18 random battle? 01:18 sure 01:18 unless y'have a monotype 01:18 nope, time's too short to think of one 01:19 k 01:19 MinekoLucky, the usual 01:20 challenge sent 01:26 such luck again 01:26 little cup maybe 01:26 awww 01:26 you dc'd 01:26 you want another? 01:26 yeah 01:27 if that's ok with you 01:27 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/challengecup-111828590 01:27 I don't mind 01:27 these are quick and don't require too much brain so it's easy to do a few in a row 01:27 invite 01:27 random battle is a bit less random, but less fun too 01:27 don't see you in lobby 01:40 dat moody bidoof 01:40 if it weren't for his awful accuracy I'd be wiped 01:40 yeah 01:40 I do run a simple bibarel on my water team 01:40 so far all it's done is die to priority 01:41 pfft 01:41 accept challenge ? 01:42 hm 01:42 so i guess i crashed 01:42 http://bilibili.kankanews.com/video/av745245/ 01:42 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/oumonotype-111832407 stupidly easy. 01:45 mhm 01:46 I had to allow scripts three times and still it's taking forever to load, Felza. 01:46 ): 01:46 its servers are in china 01:46 so 01:46 ): 01:46 anyhow 01:47 Rin 01:47 why u no quiver dance 01:47 Not running a quiver dance. 01:47 why? 01:47 what u running then 01:47 giratina swept by minun 01:48 now I've seen everything 01:48 lol wat 01:48 how 01:48 challenge cup 01:48 none of mineko's mons had stab 01:48 yep 01:48 oh 01:48 umm 01:48 ok 01:49 I won a very silly random. 01:49 with a bulk up horn leech gogoat. 01:49 w8 rin 01:49 what do u run on volcarona? 01:49 that's a viable set though 01:50 felza : I run four attacking moves and baton pass it the quiver dances 01:50 Fire blast / bug buzz / giga drain / psychic 01:51 hm.. 01:51 pretty sure there are better pokemon if you want to run a 4 atk, but okay. 01:51 I run fiery dance 01:51 instead of fire blast 01:51 as for the boosts 01:51 I baton pass them. 01:51 I should change its item though. 01:52 thats better 01:52 doesn't really need leftovers as a baton pass target 01:57 here, mineko 01:57 one last one 01:57 before I fall over 02:06 ok 02:06 sleepy time now 02:06 later gators 02:06 night 02:07 oh well. 02:07 enemy gets both giratina and shaymin 02:07 Q_Q 02:07 ouch 02:07 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/randombattle-111836994 02:08 Still won though 02:28 oie 02:29 good day 02:32 hrm 02:32 i might have done something 02:32 that could anger our resident frozen fan 02:32 como fasso pra baixa o audio do draven 02:32 right 02:33 how low the audio draven 02:35 i still don't understand 02:35 hay brazil 02:36 hum 02:36 yea i dn't think anyone speaks portuguese 02:37 Sambut Brazil 02:37 go on google translator 02:37 is something wrong with your audio? 02:38 what a funny guy 02:38 You want to know.. how to download draven's audio files ? 02:38 he comes to an english-based chat and tells everyone to adapt to his whatever language 02:38 if it's a joke, it's a good one 02:38 otherwise... 02:39 "Eigo no baka"? 02:39 I want to get the audio draven League of Legends 02:39 oh 02:39 that's in your files 02:39 if you want individual sounds 02:39 yes 02:39 go to his page 02:40 and go to draven's background page 02:40 there are sound bites there 02:40 Right click and save them. 02:40 been playing my little pony investigations :V 02:41 fairly kay... 02:41 not impressive for an investigationg game, but not shabby either 02:41 hm 02:41 Zed against nidalee 02:42 well 02:42 it ain't phoenix wright 02:42 it's twilight sparkle, miles edgeworth edition 02:42 also I made Anna in Champions Online 02:42 a dead ringer 02:43 I'm on my homepage that searches 02:43 hang on 02:43 by his name for me to do this? 02:44 Draven/Background 02:44 there 02:44 you see the tiny triangles? 02:44 Draven/Background 02:44 click that, and sound comes out 02:44 right click the triangle, save file, and bob's your uncle 02:45 "Stand back." 02:45 Play "Let's do this." 02:45 Play "Watch and learn." 02:45 Play "I have the best job." 02:45 Play "Hit 'em where it hurts." 02:45 Play "Something need killin'?" 02:45 Play "This is where Draven shines." 02:45 Play "Hear that? Death's knocking." 02:45 Play "Seems to be blood everywhere I go." 02:45 ? 02:45 yes 02:45 see the tiny triangle? 02:45 right click that 02:45 save file 02:46 bloody hell this keeps freezing 02:47 hrm 02:47 so, my Anna 02:47 is 6'7 02:47 hang on 02:47 oi, Morde 02:48 did you manage to save the audio file? 02:48 not an dferente program saves appears 02:48 hang on 02:49 did it say error 02:49 Category:Draven voice-overs 02:49 because it says that 02:49 but downloads the file nonetheless 02:49 just click "save link as" 02:50 and save it 02:50 it will be there 02:51 actually 02:51 don't quote me on that 02:51 i'm using IDM 02:51 V3h is correct. 02:52 I do not know WHAT appears more and different 02:52 that's the save file option 02:52 just save the file where you want it to be 02:54 If that's too hard for you, go through each file here. Category:Draven voice-overs 02:58 consiguo not because the wrong option 02:58 Hello guys 02:59 click on Bryght's link 02:59 go through it one by one 02:59 Why? 03:00 not you butters 03:00 Because someone wants to save every draven audio 03:00 and they are having some sort of trouble right-click-saving. 03:03 pingaling 03:04 aright 03:05 not saved to the 03:05 it's saved 03:05 check it 03:05 do you even browser....? 03:06 http://images.wikia.com/leagueoflegends/images/2/23/Draven_Select.ogg Ctrl+S 03:07 ready and now WHAT fasso 03:07 File -> save as? 03:07 Please don't be rude. 03:08 and now? 03:08 If you cannot save files for some reason, then I cannot help you. 03:09 save as, then save 03:09 https://support.mozilla.org/en-US/kb/cant-download-or-save-files 03:09 then wait until the download is finished 03:13 hr 03:13 that guy was genuinely confused 03:13 and I genuinely could not help him/her. 03:14 you and me both sister 03:14 does he know chinese 03:14 Bryght being a girl. 03:14 Because if you can't save files, there's so much that could be the issue. 03:14 he's brazilian 03:14 he knows capoera, not chinese 03:14 https://support.mozilla.org/en-US/kb/cant-download-or-save-files This is why I can't help people when "I can't save file". 03:15 Permission error, not enough space, file corruption, etc. 03:15 i'm in a sassy mood 03:16 "Ain't nobody got time for that!" 03:16 Oh for 03:16 hello 03:16 i have a lee with the name "Whos rin" 03:17 ._. i swear my name is stupid and common. 03:17 reseted back firefox 03:17 Rin and Ren and Miku. Very common. 03:18 What do i do when i'm playing yi and the enemy team is full of the annoying ones. 03:18 AlphaStrikeSpam ? 03:18 or... run away. 03:18 this ain't urf. 03:19 splitpush 03:19 Running away seems like a nice option. 03:21 what the sock says 03:21 that's pretty much your only option 03:22 if they come after you, have your team go for a separate objective. 03:22 sock? 03:22 stealthsock 03:22 just 03:22 be annoying 03:24 No splits with blind picks 03:26 get tp 03:29 jungling. 03:29 how the heck am i to get tp on blind pic 04:09 hm 04:09 empty 04:10 nighty 04:10 oh hi micha 04:11 u gonna go now? 04:21 Hello 05:03 is there any updates on feral flare nerf yet? 05:04 its gonna happen 06:19 Hi 06:20 Is teh ever NOT on? 06:20 yes 06:20 maybe 06:20 Cuz I always see you on 06:23 maybe because hes a chat logger 09:46 WOW 09:47 what a active chat 09:47 hold on 09:47 i got an idea 09:53 hi 10:26 hello 10:26 wow 10:26 i should start reading the time 10:26 TEH 10:26 I KNOW YOU ARE THERE! 10:26 ENTERTAIN ME 10:27 OR BE INTERTAINED 10:27 BY MY... 10:27 Christmas tree that makes amusing belching noises, extends at the touch of a button and will drive you insane. 10:28 ... 10:28 Utter silence 10:29 my only weakness 10:29 except death 10:29 and gramma. 10:29 grammar*... 10:30 NooooOOOOOOoooo 11:06 hoi hoi 11:15 hoi yourself 11:15 Very special chat 11:15 hey guys, anyone here main adc? 11:16 Sometimes. 11:16 could you tell me how accurate these stats are if i send them to you? 11:16 its for farming 11:20 Average out at 5/6 minions per wave, excluding every 3rd wave seige minion 11:20 SIEGE MINIONS SPAWN EVERY 2 WAVES AFTER 35:00 - INCREASE AVERAGE SCORE TO 6/6 OR 7/7 EACH WAVE 11:20 60 minions by 7:30 11:20 Spawn - 1:30 6 11:20 Get To lane -1:50 11:20 Spawn - 2:00 6 11:20 Get To lane - 2:20 11:20 Spawn - 2:30 7 (SIEGE MINION WAVE) 11:20 Get To lane - 2:50 11:20 Spawn - 3:00 6 11:20 Get to lane - 3:20 11:20 Spawn - 3:30 6 11:20 Get to lane 3:50 11:20 Spawn - 4:00 7 (SIEGE MINION WAVE) 11:20 Get to lane - 4:20 11:20 Spawn - 4:30 6 11:20 Get to lane -4:50 11:20 Spawn - 5:00 6 11:20 Get to lane 5:20 11:20 Spawn - 5:30 7 (SIEGE MINION WAVE) 11:20 Get to lane - 5:50 11:20 Spawn - 6:00 6 11:20 Get to lane - 6:20 11:20 Spawn - 6:30 6 11:20 Get to lane - 6:50 11:20 Spawn - 7:00 7 (SIEGE MINION WAVE) 11:20 Get to lane - 7:20 11:20 7:30 - 8:00 REACH TARGET TIME 11:20 TARGET = 60-70 MINIONS 11:20 TOTAL MINIONS SPAWNED = 76 - 82 11:20 AVERAGE MINIONS FARMED = 64 11:20 11:20 sorry for the huge text box 11:23 eh 11:23 what 11:23 what? 11:23 nah, I just refreshed chat and saw a huge wall of tex 11:23 text* 11:23 Hmm? 11:23 of the people who come onto chat 11:23 Those numbers would be accurate. 11:23 Check them yourself. 11:23 I know only one ADC mains 11:24 main* 11:24 i have kinda, but its under the impression that tier 1 turret is up by 7:30 11:24 and your freezing the lane 11:24 roughly speaking 11:25 its about 1:52 that the minions arrive at the center of the bot lane 11:25 What do you mean by "tier 1 turret is up by 7:30" ? 11:25 their first turret 11:25 furthest from base 11:26 I still do not understand what you're trying to say with this. 11:26 Let's go with a comparison 11:26 Middle lane is the most direct and shortest lane, yes? 11:26 yes 11:26 im talking about bot 11:26 their tier 1 is the first turret your under 11:26 If you go to help your jungler at blue buff at 1:55, that is approximately at the same time that minions first meet in lane 11:26 THEREFORE 11:26 if bot lane is longer than middle lane 11:27 then the minion waves should meet later 11:27 true 11:27 You still haven't made it clear what you mean by the tier 1 turret being up 11:27 are you trying to say "tier 1 turret goes down by 7:30" ? 11:28 if it is down by 7:30, and you are pushed further up the enemy bot lane, then you will meet the enemy minions sooner than expected 11:29 taking that into perspective is really hard to calculate 11:29 The idea of the exercise is to practice last hitting and freezing 11:29 It implies that you are not taking down the turret 11:30 and that you are *only* last hitting, which would thus freeze the wave 11:30 true, but what im saying, in the unlikely event your jungler comes to push the turret by say 4-5 minutes then you have a problem with the calculation 11:31 Those numbers are benchmarks to compare yourself to, as a measure of your laning abilities. 11:31 And are you playing at LCS level, where your team goes for 4v0 inner turret pushes? 11:31 In some games depending on the champions we pick 11:32 It is very reasonable to assume that in a normal/solo queue game that turrets will remain up at 7:30. 11:32 true, as i said, unlikely event 11:32 is the chat actually active? 11:33 for a main adc, who isnt doing LCS 4v0 pushes, its a good benchmark i hope 11:33 maybe a little off but its an alright benchmark 11:33 at the end i totaled up the minions averaging them out 2014 04 20